Tape is Rolling (original)
Tape is Rolling is a scrapped episode of The Extremely Regular Show. Summary The gang makes funny shorts using a video camera, but Marge Simpson keeps on advising them to stop. Will the same thing happen the same way it happened the last time? Transcript * (4 beeps, episode starts) *(Scene shows the park computer room) *'Sonic': Funniest video of all time! *'Mordecai': Hey, WE should do our own funny videos and put THEM online. *'Everyone': YEAH!!!!!!!! *'Marge': Dear lord, no! *'Mordecai and Rigby': Why? *'Marge': Remember the last time you did it? *'Thomas': Woah! You guys did it last time!? *'Marge': Damn right! *'Peter': Holy crap, leave us alone! *'Marge': Well, if you didn't listen to me, then your gonna forgive me after it! *'Sonic': Whatever. Roll the tape and start the video! *(Camera switches to video camera) *(At the Grocery store) *'Sonic': Okay, Fran Vartan, ready? *'Fran Vartan': Ready. Hello, I am Fran Vartan, actress, whichever you prefer. I will audition for you. Hello, you had me hello. You shall not pass! Here's a better one. I can't quit you! Life is like a box of chocolates. You looking at me?! I'll be back. *'Sonic': Okay, can you grab some cereal up here. *'Tails': Sure. *'Fran Vartan': No no, I will get it. I am an actress. Aah! *'Tails': Aah! *'Fran Vartan': Sorry about that. *'Tails': That's okay. *(Marge enters) *'Marge': are you still doing the ridiculous idea you made? *'Fran Vartan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. *'Marge': Hey, Fran. But look! If you don't stop, never in your life will you do this again. I don't want you to make the same mistake Mordecai and Rigby made a few years ago! *'Peter': Whatever, craphead! *'Marge': DON'T YOU CALL ME A CRAPHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Sonic': Whine all you want, Marge, but you ain't gonna stop us from making funny shorts. Guys, start the second short. ---- *(4 beeps, second short recording) *'Homer': My name is Homer Simpson, and I'm gonna ride a skateboard while holding a baby, be drunk and do impressions of my boss with my butt! *'Marge': HOMER, NO!!!!!!!! *(Homer gets drunk and rides of) *'Drunk Homer': I'm Mr. Burns, blah, blah, blah! Do this, do that, blah, blah, blah! I think I'm so big, blah, blah, blah! *(Marge replaces Homer and Maggie with two decoys looking like the two) ---- *(4 beeps, third short recording) *'Nate': My name is Nate Wright. I am a drawing. Can a nuke explode a drawing? Let's find out. *(Nate nukes himself, but he is alive) *'Nate': Conclusion? Drawings don't die with nukes. *'Marge': Nate, what is wrong with you? *'Nate': Sonic! Next short! ---- *(4 beeps, fourth short recording) *'Marge': What in hell's name are you doing!? *'Peter': Jackass *'Sonic': ACTION!!!!!! *'Peter': I'm Peter Griffin and this is shopping... Roof... Roo... Roof shopping cart. Now, guys! *(Quagmire and Joe let go of Peter. Peter then hits ten cushions and a pillow) *'Peter': WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!???????? *'Marge': Viral videos can kill you once your in the internet's dimension. *'Thomas': Well, since you ruined the shorts, YOU can be the next short's star! *'Sonic': THOMAS! NO! *'Thomas': Sheesh. Why won't you let her? *'Sonic': 'Cause she's an idiot and I am the director. *'Peter': I got something. She can jump a trampoline and go to the top. That could teach her a lesson. *'Sonic': Alright, alright! *(Later) *'Marge': So what should I do? *'Sonic': Okay. You're at the top of the roof. When we say go, you jump. While you're jumping, Tails and Knuckles will pull that fridge down, and it will send you to the top of the sky. 3..2..1.. GO! *(Marge jumps on the trampoline, which causes her to fly up into the air. She disappears after a while.) *'Gumball': Uh... What happened? Where is she? *'Sonic': Who cares? She almost ruined our video. *'Mordecai': Yep, besides the Internet dimension was already destoryed anyways. *'Gumball': Yeah, anyway let's continue more viral videos. *'Voice': I got her. *'Sonic': It's the voice! *'Mordecai': The Warden! *'Peter': Super jumpies, activate! *(Peter jumps all of his friends up to a dimension) *'Peter': Oh...my...God! *(Everyone is seen a prison) *'Ninja': Help me. *(Ninja gets punched as title goes on) *'Homer': MARGE!!!!!!!! *'Warden': What's your name? *'Marge': Marge Simpson *'Warden': Stand here, Marge and say Doomed for eternity *'Marge': Doomed for eternity *(Marge gets zapped as a box appears with her in it) *'Mordecai': THE DIMENSION'S NOT DESTROYED!! *'Sonic': But how!? *'Marge': This is all your fault, Sonic! I told you all that this would happen! *'Peter': We're here! We care! *'Marge': CARE!? YOU CALLED ME CRAPHEAD! *'Thomas': Sorry... *'Warden': Welcome back, Mordecai and Rigby! *'Rigby': YOU?! *'Warden': I've been waiting. I trapped the Internet again. Your video shorts will be trapped next. And I got my hostage beauty to watch all your videos suffer! *'Sonic': NEVER! *'Peter': Yeah! But you got it all wrong! Our video plans were sabotaged and ruined by Marge, the woman who you kidnapped! *'Homer': And you're nuts! *'Warden': Did you call me nuts? I hate being called nuts! *'Homer': It was only a metaphor *'Sonic': I got Marge out, so what? *'Peter': RUN!!!!!!! *(The gang run with Marge) *'Tails': There! The exit! *(They jump into the portal leading to the park.) *'Homer': We're out! *'Gumball': Did we forget someone? *'Marge': HELP!!!!! *'Others': HELP US!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! *'Peter': Marge! *'Mordecai': And those internet weirdos! *'Homer': Back in! *'Sonic': Quick! It's going to explode! *(Marge and everybody else got out, except the Warden.) *'Warden': NOOOOOOOO! MORDECAI AND RIGBY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! *'Marge': Phew! Why would I be held hostage by a warden, while I have my Homer? *'Peter': Meg, stand still *'Meg': Why? *(Peter puts Meg's face in his butt and farts) *'Sonic': Let's check out the video. *(They watched the video, and they thought it was pretty good. They uploaded it to YouTube and the video got over 1 million views.) *'Marge': Oh and Sonic? *'Sonic': Yeah? *'Marge': Mordecai was the one who thought the idea. *'Sonic': Crud. But I helped- *(Sonic gets punched in the face by Mordecai) *'Sonic': Him. *(The End.) Trivia *This episode was meant to be the first appearance of many characters, such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Nate Wright, Miles "Tails" Prower, and many others. However, this episode script is one of three scripts that were lost. The other two scrapped episodes have had to be recreated from scratch. *Homer says the same line he used in Rosebud, a Simpsons episode, while he's drunk. *The episode was going to be called Return To The Internet Dimension, but one of the writers changed it to Tape is Rolling for unknown reasons. *The four beeps at the start of the episode are sampled from Source Filmmaker, by Valve. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Scrapped Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show